Hogwarts Adventures
by RoseRed99
Summary: Belle French is the new teacher at Hogwarts, and Rumplestiltskin Gold, the unliked Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is intrigued by her. They form an unexpected bond. but when he is sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, they begin to concoct a plan to save him.


Professor Rumplestiltskin Gold walked along the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he went, students parted to let him through. Young first years looked at him with expressions of fear, while older seventh years watched him warily, faces full of undisguised dislike. Rumplestiltskin didn't care however, for his mind was elsewhere. It was dwelling on a person with bouncing hazel curls, sparkling blue eyes, and a friendly smile, the new teacher at Hogwarts, and, consequently, the youngest.

Belle French intrigued him. He didn't know the woman too well, personally, but he did know a lot about her. She was twenty-four years old, smart, curious, brave, kind, and beautiful, very beautiful. She came to Hogwarts to teach History of Magic. Normally a very boring class, ever since Belle had come to teach students talked on about how interesting the subject really was. Rumplestiltskin paled a bit from the emotions this young woman raised in him. They were feelings he hadn't felt since his first wife, Milah, first passed into his line of sight. Not love, but a deep attraction, a feeling that her light and his darkness could balance each other out. Yet Rumplestiltskin wasn't a fool. He wouldn't blind himself with foolish fantasies. Belle was young, beautiful, and a promising teacher. She had a life ahead of her, while he was older, darker, with the best years of his life behind him. Still, he couldn't help himself from watching her as she left her classroom and passed lightly by him, as he hugged the shadows for safety. No, he couldn't really imagine anything ever happening, but a man could dream, even a dark man like Rumplestiltskin Gold.

Belle French dismissed her classes a bit early that Friday afternoon. Many had Quidditch practice, and the day was too beautiful to spend sitting in a gloomy classroom poring over books. Not that she would mind that, but the more active members of her class would. Only two remained. Emilie Potter and Charis Vane, best friends and fourth years from Ravenclaw. Emilie, a sweet, quiet, and inquisitive girl, followed her dramatic, smart, and musical friend up to the desk. Belle knew teachers weren't supposed to pick favorites, but these two made Belle bend the rules just a bit.

"Professor French, we were wondering if we could start a club," began Charis, smoothing her golden-blonde hair behind her ear, "We have a few more students lined up already, but need a teacher's permission before we can begin meeting. So we decided to ask you."

"I think that could be arranged…just what kind of club are you planning on forming?" Belle inquired, smiling at the girls.

"A musical theatre club," Emilie answered, "My parents always took me to Broadway shows when I was little."

At the blank looks that followed her sentence, Emilie quickly explained.

"It's a huge part of New York City where Muggles go to watch musicals like Les Miserables and Mamma Mia…but you wouldn't know about those either, would you?"

"Actually, I do know what Les Miserables is. I read the book, by Victor Hugo," Belle cut in. "I really enjoyed the story. Would you be doing plays like that, or more traditional Wizard plays?"

"I'd like to do a mix of both," Charis replied. "I really like some of the muggle plays. They've got great music. But, I grew up on the Tales of Beetle the Bard. My family goes to see it every year at Christmas."

"Well, I don't see why you girls couldn't do this. Go ahead! You have my permission."

Charis and Emilie grinned, thanked Belle, and left. Belle watched them go, chuckling to herself. Their youthful energy really was catching. She cleared her desk and left, her bright smile still in place.

She stopped in the hallway just outside her classroom. She had the most peculiar feeling, that prickly, odd feeling you get on the back of your neck when someone is watching you. Belle glanced around, but saw no one. Taking one last look around her, she shook her head slightly. She must've been seeing things. Yet, as she turned to go, Belle could swear she saw Professor Rumplestiltskin Gold staring at her from the shadows.

_Well, there's chapter one! I really need to stop starting new stories because I have so many that aren't done yet __ But, I just keep coming up with new ideas! What I'll probably do is continue the one that gets the most reviews and favorites/follows. So, if you want this story to continue, review, fav, and follow! _


End file.
